


Feast for Four

by Erotophobia_Escape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stuffing, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erotophobia_Escape/pseuds/Erotophobia_Escape
Summary: Kazuichi wants to be as good a feedee as Hajime, so he takes him up on his offer for a lesson. When that lesson makes them late for dinner with their partners, Fuyuhiko decides to punish Kazuichi about it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Owari Akane, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Owari Akane, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 47





	Feast for Four

"No, see, you're going too fast."

Hajime caught Kazuichi's wrist to prevent him from eating his sixth donut. "You're too eager to please. We're just trying to widen your stomach capacity, so you just gotta eat a little more everyday, take it slow, don't hurt yourself."

"Aww... that takes so long!" Kazuichi whined.

"It gets results." Hajime stretched leisurely, his shirt riding up to reveal a soft expanse of stomach. 

Kazuichi's eyes widened as he leaned over to run a hand over it.

"Fuck, I want to be as big as you..."

"Then listen to teacher, Kaz," Hajime chuckled, gently feeding him another bite.

Hajime ended up having to put on a movie to keep Kazuichi entertained and distracted enough to not just keep choking it down anyway, and moved closer so he could take care of most of the feeding. 

When getting up to grab more got to be too much work he just grabbed everything else they had in his cottage and spread it out on the table. He grunted as he sat up to grab another cookie, resisting the urge to take it for himself and feeding it to Kazuichi instead. 

“Mm…” Kazuichi licked his fingers clean, and Hajime felt his cock react immediately to that. 

“You know, you’re so small, Kaz,” he said softly, running a hand over Kazuichi’s swollen stomach. He reached down to unbutton his pants and give him some relief. “Even not held back, your gut is just tiny.”

“W-what?” Kazuichi shrieked. “But I’ve been eating all day! I’m working hard!”

“Not your fault you’re not a natural like me,” Hajime said, leaning onto Kazuichi to pin him with his stomach. 

“Hmph. Fatass…” Kazuichi sulked. He looked up at Hajime and then pulled him closer so he’d straddle his lap. “... fuck you’re heavy…” he ran his hands over Hajime’s stomach and groaned, wiggling under him as best he could for any amount of friction. 

Hajime leaned in with half lidded eyes and kissed him slowly.

They alternated for awhile, between kissing and eating, wanting to keep themselves just on the edge of pain. Kazuichi had to pull away from a kiss to burp and Hajime laughed and reached down under his stomach to grab his cock. 

They were both slipping into food comas at this point, his movements were lazy and halfhearted. Kazuich whined against the corner of Hajime’s mouth, feeling brutalized by the faint stroking. 

Kazuichi moved closer, and now it was Hajime’s turn to whine as he felt Kazuichi’s weight on him. 

They sat half sideways with their stomachs pressed together, struggling to press together in all the other places. They kissed, exhausted and slow, fondling each other and dozing off. 

Akane and Fuyuhiko couldn’t believe their boyfriends were late to dinner of all things. They went looking for them, just a little pissed but mostly worried. When they found them, it was just a little worried and mostly pissed.

“Christ, it’s a wonder you didn’t make yourself sick,” Fuyuhiko scolded Kazuichi, trying to keep him sitting upright and lightly slapping his cheek to make his eyes focus and his tongue stop lolling out of his mouth. 

“He did good,” Hajime insisted.

“He blew me off to sit here gorging himself with you,” Fuyuhiko reminded him. “If you like eating so goddamn much then I’ll feed you.”

“N-nooo…” Kazuichi breathed softly. His stomach ached, but he couldn’t keep himself from swallowing down the food Fuyuhiko started ruthlessly shoving in his mouth. 

“Good job, baby,” Akane said to Hajime. “You really made tonight interesting. Scoot over, lemme give you a belly rub while we watch Kazuichi take his punishment.”

“Not sure there’s much room, but I’ll try,” Hajime chuckled, moving aside with some effort. 

Akane and Hajime watched with interest as Fuyuhiko fed Kazuich far past the point of pain. Soon there was no food left, and Kazuichi was crying as he licked whipped cream from Fuyuhiko’s fingers.

“There. Bet you’re real happy now.” Fuyuhiko roughly slapped his stomach, which was taut and reddened at this point. “Say thank you, fatass.”

“T… than…” Kazuichi mumbled weakly.

“Spit it out.” Fuyuhiko grabbed his chin.

“Thank you… was so good…”

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko’s smile softened, grew less triumphant and more caring. “Glad to help, baby.”


End file.
